the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Katashi
'Approval:' 3/1/18 14 feats Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' XemnasAgain.jpeg XemnasFaceup.jpg Katashi can be found wearing his black cloak almost all the time. He does not like any color so he decided black would fit him the best. His cloak has a hood which he usually uses to hide his face from the others. It's got a zipper that goes from the very top of the neck until the bottom just 20cm above the ground. Long sleeved but that's not a hindrance in his fights. Of course every another piece of equipment is also black. He wears black gloves, black simple boots, black trousers and a black long sleeved sweater under the cloack. Some silver ties, if you may call it that, hang from his hood, as well as a necklace. Now that he has become a Chunin he wears the respective vest under his cloak. Matching his personality, his cloak is usually open so that everyone is able to see with ease his Chunin vest. He is quite tall and muscled and has a scar all around his shoulder from losing an arm. He carries two crossed swords everywhere he goes on on his back.. These swords look like regular Katanas but their blade has a special redish tone, due to the often use of the Corrosion jutsu. Themes Main theme Alone and going crazy Berserk theme Stats (Total:113) Strength: 21 ' '''Speed: 14 ' 'Chakra Levels: 19 ' 'Chakra Control: 13 ' 'Endurance: 14 ' '''CP: 125 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Lava release ' '''Genin 2: Weapons speacialist ' 'Chunin: Taijutsu ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' '''Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 14 Banked feats: 0 Lava Release # Lava Release: Blazing Fists - The user covers their fists in lava, making their punches extremely hot and corrosive. (10CP) # Lava Release: Corrosion - The user channels lava to their sword, their slashes now leaving lava behind and corroding materials which are cut. (10CP initiation)CP/round # Lava Release: Armor - Working similarly to Earth Release: Earth Spear, the user covers their body in molten rock, which works both to give the user an extra layer of protection and to make they hit harder. to STR and END, 20 CP upkeep # Lava Release: Redshift - After channeling a high ammount of lava to their fist or a (chakra-conducting) sword, the user expels it all in one blow, sending a powerful, briefly continuous beam of lava from their fist or their blade, which makes it good to be used when the user is locking blades with an opponent or just close enough to achieve physical contact. (20 CP) Kenjutsu Specialist # Hurricane Stance - The user enters a stance that allows their physical attacks to be amplified drastically by using wind to sharpen slashes. (+8 full to STR, 20 CP per round) # Flash - A swift ranged attack where the user swings their sword at a target after coating it in chakra, releasing a sharp crescent of chakra in the arc that the blade was swung. (10CP) # Crescent Moon Beheading / Reverse Moon Beheading - The user swings their sword in a single, large, crescent moon-shaped arc, which occurs with such ferocious velocity that the technique can be employed in situations where only a very limited time to react is available. The swing can be used to counter attacks from multiple opponents simultaneously. The user is able to perform this slash from the front or behind them. (20CP) # Kuzuryūsen (Nine-Headed Dragon Flash) - A dashing attack that uses Shinsoku (Godspeed) to simultaneously strike all nine vital spots on the foe's body from a normal kendō stance, as each of these nine points are the main targets for different sword styles (only different styles target different ones). It is said to be undodgeable and nKuzu-Ryu-Sen Kuzuryūsenearly unblockable, and is taught as a prerequisite for the succession technique. (40CP) Taijutsu Specialist The Mighty gates # Gate 1 - Provides a 20 CP stat buff in speed, costs 20 CP a round. (+8 STR) # Gate 2 - Provides a 20 CP stat buff in str, costs 20 CP a round. (+8 SPD) # Gate 3 - Provides a 20 CP stat buff in speed and str, costs 30 CP a round. (+8 SPD & +8 STR) Others # Stat Points (+6) # Stat Points (+6) # Stat Points (+6) Equipment * (9 EP) Dual chakra conducting swords *(3 EP) Chakra pill *(2 EP) Set of shuriken Ryo * Ryo earned: 47.000 * Ryo left: 46.000 - 1.000 for limb reattachment 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 89' *'Banked: 1' *'Reset Day: Thursday' S-Rank: 0 ''' '''A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 2 ' ' 10/10/16 - Of bears and men - 3QP 10/23/16 - Start of an Investigation - 3QP''' ' '''C-Rank: 1' ' ' 09/11/16 - Mission to Suna - 4QP''' ' '''D-Rank: 0 ' Raids: 0 ''' '''RP and Other: 28 ' ' ' '''08/15/16 - Odd Behavior - 2QP 08/19/16 - What a lovely day - 5QP 08/30/16 - The legendary genin spar - 3QP 08/31/16 - A new beginning at the end - 1QP 09/01/16 - Fair is the lily - 2QP 09/08/16 - Kuroji Village - 9QP 09/15/16 - Going for a hunt - 4QP 09/18/16 - Looking for a team - 1QP 09/18/16 - Open training session - 3QP 09/21/16 - Late night prowlings - 3QP (1QP only) 09/28/16 - A brake in the monotony - 3QP 09/28/16 - Friendly spar in the friendly woods - 3QP 09/28/16 - For fun - 4 QP (3QP only) 10/01/16 - BBQ take two [no vegans allowed] - 1QP 10/01/16 - Shiro's Big Book of Stuff - 1QP 10/03/16 - Studying hard - 2QP 10/12/16 - How to light a fuse - 1QP 10/18/16 - A trip to the hospital - 2QP 11/06/16 - To the training fields - 4QP 11/11/16 - Recruitment for a special mission - 1QP 11/11/16 - Exploring the nature - 1QP 11/14/16 - Somewhere fun - 6QP 11/18/16 - Campfire nights - 5QP 11/21/16 - Black is just such a wonderful color - 2QP 01/07/17 - Late night fears - 1QP 01/09/17 - A family thing - 5QP 01/11/17 - Tear open the gates - 2QP 07/06/17 - A walk down memory lane - 5QP 'History and Story''' Katashi was just a baby when he was found crying alone in middle of a village in the land of water. A couple of civilians adopted him and took care of him until he reached the age of 10. At that time, Katashi was told his parents had left him and were never found. This made him unable to trust anyone and at about that age he started to become violent and agressive towards others. Eventually he killed his adoptive parents and went to the woods to live a lonely life. Later on Katashi's Lava release would allow him to become a member of the Kuroji clan. At the time he joined another member was starting his ninja life in Konoha and so Katashi joined Konohagakure forces. At the Kurojji clan he met Akushi Kuroji, an interesting nin who became "close" to Katashi. He is now Katashi's older brother. He looks after him despite Katashi's rude behavior. Category:Character